Life changes in an instant Turns on a dime
by paddygirl101
Summary: 16 years ago, Lexie Grey had a secret child and gave up for adoption. 16 years later, Kaylee-Erin Tiz stumbles upon the plane crash... The same plane crash that killed Lexie... R&R pleas!
1. Chapter 1

The Secrets That Lexie Kept

* * *

Plot: So, 16 years ago, Lexie Grey had a baby girl. The father of the child, the star football player whom Lexie was tutoring, wanted nothing to do with the child. He decided to give the child up for adoption to a wealthy couple that he knew where looking for a child. 16 years later, Kaylee-Erin, (aka Tiz) stumbles upon the plane crash, before finding out the tragic loss. And realizing the truth... Post season 8 finale. (After)

* * *

Original Character(s)

Kaylee-Erin Morgan: 16 year old female. Nickname Tiz. Junior at Ridgeway High School, rides horses, owns a cherry bay Hanoverian mare named Melody (show name is Classical Melody). She stands at about 5'3 and has long, straight brunette hair. She has baby blue eyes. She is very much like Lexie, like the photogenic memory, very bright. She plays the clarinet in her high school band and is an over achiever. Favorite color is an aqua blue. Olive skin. She is in the National Honors Society and she is her class president.

Mrs. Morgan: A tall blonde, she is Kaylee's adopted mother. A health teacher at her school. Wants Kaylee to know everything about her biological mother, but her husband refuses.

Mr. Morgan: A well, achieved lawyer. Tall, brunette with brown eyes. He is very argumentitive. Wants to keep Kaylee's biological parents a secret.

Heather Roberts: A 16 year old female. Tall, stands at 5'2. Brunette with short curly hair. Plays the flute at Ridgeway High School. Kaylee's best friend.

Andrew Marshall: 16 year old male. Junior at Ridgeway High. Kaylee's boyfriend. He's tall and athletic, being the captain of the Football team, and star reciever. He is vice president of his class. He's tall, 5'10. He is a brunette with short hair, buzzed cut. He also rides horses and owns a dark bay Hanoverian gelding named Comet (show name is Flying Comet) His favorite color is a pine green color.

* * *

Main Characters/Pairings

Meredith Grey-Shepard/Derek Shepard  
Mark Sloan  
Arizona/Callie  
Alex Karev  
April Kepner/Jackson Avery  
Christina  
Owen  
Bailey  
Teddy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Greys Anatomy for it belongs to Shonda Rhimes. She owns all of the main characters and I plan on using them to my advantage.

* * *

**The Morgans Household, Day of the plane crash**

Kaylee woke up at the same time on a Tuesday morning, it was summer. She looked at her iPhone. Her alarm hasn't gone off yet, but she has unread messages from her boyfriend, Andrew. He was saying about how much he couldn't wait to go on their date today and that he was saying good night after he realized that she fell asleep. Their date was going to be a romantic trail ride at their stables, Ridgeway Stables, which included a romantic picnic. Since her alarm wasn't supposed to go off for another hour, Kaylee decided to go downstairs in the kitchen. She was surprised to find her mother was there.

"Morning Mom." She said, taking an aqua mug out of the cabinet and placing it under the Keurig.

"Morning Kaylee." Her mother said, glaring at Kaylee. "You do realize that coffee is bad for you."

"Yeah I do Mom." She said, placing a French Vanilla K-Cup in the mixer and pressing the 8 oz button. "But I need my energy."

"No you don't sweetie." Kaylee's mother responded. Kaylee always has more than enough energy to last a lifetime.

"Mom..." Kaylee said, taking her coffee out of the Keurig and sitting on the island in the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, you're 16. Coffee can easily hurt your body." Mrs. Morgan responded.

"Mom, don't go all health teacher on me..." Kaylee argued. Mrs. Morgan rolled her eyes and chuckled at her daughter's determination.

"I will go all health teacher on you when you need it." Mrs. Morgan responded.

"I'm tuning you out now." Kaylee responded. Her phone suddenly lit up, it was Andrew. He wanted to get to the stables early so they can head out before the lessons start up at the stables. "Mom, I need to go. Andrew wants me early. Can I take my car?"

"Oh so now you don't tune me out. Fine, take the car. Text me when you get there." Mrs. Morgan responded, tossing her daughter the car keys.

"Thanks mom." Kaylee said, catching the keys and running upstairs. She went into her room. Which is painted an aqua color, with white stripes around the wall. She through on her sports bra, her aqua blue stable polo and her Ariat jeans. She then brushed her hair and put it in a low pony tail with a thick aqua blue head band across her head. She then, threw her black work boots on and her black with an aqua blue trim half chaps on. She texted Andrew that she is on her way. Kaylee ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she took her aqua blue nalgene bottle and put some water in it. Kaylee ran towards the door after grabbing her license, car keys, wallet, and house key and phone.

"Mom! I'm leaving!" Kaylee screamed throughout the house.

"Alright! Text me when you get there!" Mrs. Morgan said as Kaylee ran out the door, got into her car and drove towards Andrews house, picked him up and left towards the stable.

* * *

**Ridgeway Stable**

The two left the car in silence, for it was way too early to talk. Andrew had fallen asleep on the hour car ride. They walked into the stables, being alone in the stable with nothing but the horses. They decided to start kissing for a little bit. Kaylee got right to work, since she works at the stable. After watering all of the horses in that barn and giving them breakfast, the two decided to start tacking up their horses.

Andrew took out Comet and placed him on the ties across from Melody. They started grooming their horses.

"So are you excited for our picnic?" Kaylee asked, currying Melody's neck. Andrew was busying himself by currying Comets neck. Comet was really enjoying this special treatment, though, most of the students love him too.

"Yeah I am... Why are you?" Andrew asked, looking at her with a confused look.

"I am really excited. This is or first date of the summer." Kaylee responded. She started hard brushing Melody and Andrew did the same. Melody started nickering, since she knew something was up.

"Whats wrong with Melody?" Andrew asked. Kaylee shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no clue. She must be excited." Kaylee said as she started picking Melody's hooves. Andrew did the same to Comet. It wasn't long after that when the little riders started showing up. Thats when Kaylee and Andrew picked up the pace. Andrew had Comet tacked in his cyan western tack, yes Andrew rides western. Comet had his pine green saddle pad on and pine green front boots and black bell boots and brown western saddle. Kaylee had Melody tacked up in her English tack. Aqua blue saddle pad, front wraps and back wraps and black bell boots and black martingale. They put their helmets on and packed the saddle bags and they were off to the trails.

* * *

**Trails across the street**

Kaylee and Andrew have been laying in the blanket for nearly an hour now staring at the sky. They were watching the clouds as the two horses grazed on the side. Kaylee pointed to a cloud.

"That looks like cotton candy!" Kaylee said, Andrew chuckled, pointing at another one.

"So doesn't that one." Andrew said, suddenly the horses started getting spooked. Kaylee immediatly got up to grab the horses halters. Andrew looked around.

"Theres nothing here on the ground." Andrew said. They heard a loud boom and they looked towards the sky. They saw a plane go down nearly 6 hours away from where they are standing.

"Dude! We have to go save them!" Kaylee said, throwing Melody's bridle on and quickly hopping on her back, encouraging her to gallop off.

"Tiz! Wait!" Andrew said, doing the same to Comet and following Melody and Kaylee.

* * *

**A Few ****Hours later****  
**

The horses where exhausted within 3 hours of cantering/galloping. So the two let them walk.

"We need to call the cops." Andrew said, he checked Comets saddle bags, suddenly realizing that they left their phones at the stables, but Kaylee's iPhone had no service nor wifi.

"We left our phones at the stable remember?" Kaylee said, pouring some water into her hands and cupping them as Melody drank, Andrew did the same. "How much more time do we have?"

"About three more hours of hard cantering and galloping. Which I don't think the horses could go for another hour at the rate their going." Andrew said, its true, the horses couldn't go much longer.

"C'mon. Comet has won national titles for barrel racing and cow roping. Melody has won numerous titles for show jumping 5 feet." Kaylee responded. They suddenly heard screaming and somewhat sobbing coming from the distant. They quickly packed up and hopped on the horses and cantered the rest of the way.

* * *

**Near the plane crash**

The two slowed their horses down to a working trot/jog. All four of them where out of breath and exhausted. But they kept on going and walking.

"Where are we?" Kaylee said as she started yawning. They heard someone scream and start talking like their sobbing, so they picked up the canter and suddenly heard..

"Am I seeing something?"

"No you're not. I'm seeing the same thing." Another voice responded.

"Well I must be dreaming because I see two people riding horses coming our way?"

"Meredith. Those are people coming our way." The person speaking to Meredith said.

"Christina, why is Lexie on that horse?" A male voice responded, his voice was sad and crying.

"Its not Lexie, Mark." Christina said. "Hey! Help!" Kaylee and Andrew cantered over to the crowd of people sitting near the broken plane.

* * *

**At the sight**

Kaylee immediatly hopped off of Melody and took off her helmet.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked as she hooked Melody up to a tree, Andrew did the same.

"Yes. We need food and water. Do you have a cell phone?" The girl supposidally Meredith said.

"Yes I have a cell phone. Andrew..." Andrew was already one step ahead of her. They had one bar of service. Christina quickly snatched the phone from Andrew and dialed 911.

"Lexie? Is that you?" Mark said, walking over to Kaylee.

"Whose Lexie?" Kaylee asked, stepping away from him.

"You're Lexie." Mark said, hugging Kaylee. Meredith pulled Mark off.

"Mark Lexie's dead." Meredith said, cringing at the thought.

"How can she be dead when she's standing right in front of us." Mark said, looking at Kaylee in the eyes. "Little Grey, tell me what was the first nickname everybody gave you at the hospital."

"I have no clue." Mark broke down into sobs and went into histerics, shoving Kaylee away. Christina hung up Kaylee's phone.

"So what did they say?" Meredith asked.

"They'll be here within a half hour." Christina said, almost crying.

"Well we'll stay here until they come..." Kaylee said. With that, they stayed until the police came.

* * *

A/N So this isn't how my original story was supposed to be like... please don't hate. R&R. Criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexie Ch 2

"You do realize Lexie's still alive Mark." Meredith said as they were running towards the broken plane piece. Kaylee and Andrew brought the horses with them in case they could pull the plane off of her.

"Then tell me why does she look a lot like Lexie?" Mark barked, he was extremely confused right now.

"HELP!" Lexie whimpered with all of her might. Mark slid to a stop right next to Lexie. Meredith was almost crying. Christina was in shock. Derek was in pain and the others where near the plane.

"Lexie. I'm here." Mark said. "Kaylee. Can you hitch the horses to the plane and have it roll off?"

"Mark. I'm dying." Lexie whimpered.

"No you're not." Mark said. "Somebody here looks a lot like you."

"Let me see." Lexie whispered.

"You! Get over here." Mark demanded. Kaylee slowly made her way over to where Mark was. She knelt down.

"How old are you?" Lexie asked, recognized the familiar face.

"I'm 16 years old." Was Kaylee's immediate response.

"When is your birthday?" Lexie asked, she started coughing up blood.

"Its February 5, 1996. Why?" Kaylee asked

"You're the same age as my daughter." Lexie said.

"Daughter? What daughter?" Mark stammered.

"I had a daughter 16 years ago with a football player I was tutoring. She has the exact same birthday; age, facial features everything. She even has his eyes. What's your full name without your last name?" Lexie stammered.

"My name is Kaylee-Erin. Why is that important?" Kaylee asked.

"I named my daughter Kaylee." Lexie said: Mark glared at Kaylee.

"You go figure out how you can move this piece of plane shit off of Lexie." Mark demanded, forcing Kaylee away from Lexie. Lexie started coughing up blood. Christina snatched Kaylee and helped her hitch the horses to the plane.

"Mark, I'm dying. Its my fate." Lexie responded.

"No you're not going to die. Kaylee! Hurry up!" Mark demanded. The 16 year old was put on the spot. She immediately sprung into action.

"Mark, listen to me." Lexie said. "I'm dying. No matter which way you pull this plane off of me, I'm going to die of internal bleeding."

"But Lexie…" Mark whimpered.

"No buts Mark. You better take care of Kaylee." Lexie said as she started coughing up blood again.

"But Lexie. I want to take care of you." Mark said.

"Mark, I love you." Lexie said as she took her last breath. Mark started sobbing.

"I love you too Lexie." Mark responded. Meredith broke down into tears. Christina was heartbroken, Derek was unaware, Kaylee and Andrew still had no clue what was happening.

"Lexie!" Meredith stammered in the sobs. Christina caught her and held her tight.

"She's gone Mer." Christina said, they suddenly heard a helicopter flying low to the ground. Christina let go of Meredith and ran towards the helicopter.

* * *

"WE'RE HERE! DOWN HERE!" Christina screamed. The helicopter landed a few miles away. Teddy, Owen, Kepner, Avery, and Bailey stepped off the plane and stared at this horrific sight.

"Whose dead?" Bailey asked Christina.

"As of right now, Lexie just died minutes ago." Christina said.

"Where is she?" Bailey demanded."

"Under the plane. Over there near the horses." Christina said, Bailey looked over and saw Kaylee.

"How is she dead if she's standing right there?" Bailey asked, walking over to the sight.

"That's Kaylee." Christina said, Bailey crouched down next to Mark, who was still holding the dead Lexie's hand.

"Kaylee? Kaylee who? Was she with you in the crash?" Bailey asked. "Mark, you need to go away and let us do our jobs." Mark refused to move.

"No! I'm not leaving her!" Mark yelled. Owen helped Mark up to his feet and pinned him near a tree.

"Mark, she's gone." Owen said. Bailey checked Lexie's pulse, it wasn't existent.

"Time of death, June 26, 2012 at 13:53 pm." Bailey said with a tear in her eye. "Now where's the rest of the crew?"

"They're by the plane." Meredith said. "Derek has a really bad gash in his arm and I'm not sure about the rest." Kaylee and Andrew thought that this was the best time to sneak away. They quickly mounted their horses and galloped off.

"Hey you!" Arizona yelled from her seat as Kaylee looked over her shoulder and galloped off. "We wanted to know your name."

* * *

Ridgeway Stable a few hours later.

"Why did we do that?" Andrew asked Kaylee who was pure exhausted. "Who the hell is Little Grey?"

"Because I didn't want to sit by and watch helplessly Andrew!" Kaylee barked as they dismounted their horses. They led their horses into the stable and hooked them to the cross ties.

"Oh so you wanted to be a hero?" Andrew asked, Kaylee rolled her eyes at him.

"C'mon. You're always the hero of the football team…" Kaylee argued back.

"That's not my point." Andrew barked back. "Are we hosing the horses off?"

"Yes we are. They're overtired, overworked and they're exhausted." Kaylee said, delighted that Andrew changed the subject.

"Fine." Andrew said, hooking a lead on Comet's halter as he led him outside, all untacked and sweaty. Kaylee did the same thing. For a half hour, Andrew and Kaylee where spraying the horses and ended up spraying each other, forgetting what happened earlier that day.

* * *

Seattle Grace Hospital: A conference room

"Now, we all experienced a tragic loss today in front of our very eyes. For Dr. Lexie Grey has passed away. Her name will always be remembered in today's history." Dr. Webber said, standing in front of all of the doctors who where involved in the crash, minus Derek and Meredith, for they where in surgery.

"I have a question." Christina said, Mark was looking out the glass windows.

"What is it Christina..?" Dr. Webber said.

"Did Lexie have a baby?" Christina asked. The whole room looked at her. "What. Its only a question."

"We don't know." Dr. Webber asked.

"She was a virgin last time I knew." Mark responded, shuttering at the thought.

"Didn't you take her virginity away Mark?" Avery asked. The whole room stared at Mark at this moment.

"Oh yeah.. But that doesn't make me the father! That girl was like 16 years old!" Mark boomed.

"Mark, we understand that you just lost Lexie, but what did she tell you?" Webber asked, crossing his arms.

"She told me to take care of her." Mark said.

"You need to go find that girl then Mark." Webber said.

"But…" Mark replied.

"Do it for Lexie."

* * *

Lexie: We killed him. The hospital, Sloan, us... we were not prepared.

A/N That was a quote. Sorry it took me so long to write this crappy chapter... Review


End file.
